Problems Before Marriage
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: It's two years since the rescue and is Jack and Juliet's wedding day. But some one unexpected shows up. Can Jack go through with the wedding? Jate centric! AU, Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I have been neglecting my Lost story, but that ends here. Lol. This is a rewrite of Problems before marriage. I ****will**** finish this. I am sorry about not updating these.!!!! These first five chapters have only a few changes, depends on how happy I am with the chapter. **

**Also I do not own Lost, this is a fan fic and nothing else. Nothing belongs to me. **

 **Chapter 1 ******

Jack Shepherd didn't get nervous easily, it took a lot to make him nervous. But today he should have been. The last time he was nervous. He didn't know why he wasn't now. He was more calm than anything else. As he adjusted the dark Armani suit, he tried to look happy. But he couldn't. He was damn tired of pretending. This was the day of his second wedding. The wedding meant to last, he made himself promise it would last. No matter what. But was he marrying the right woman. Juliet was beautiful, he couldn't deny and he did love her in a way. But not the way she deserved. Or the way she needed to be. His heart belonged to someone else. He had ruined that chance a long time ago.

_Flashback…_

_"Jack we need to talk" Kate said approaching him at the beach. _

_"What about?" He asked coldly. Kate shivered at his voice it was so full of anger. She knew why though, she wasn't an idiot._

_"About us" It had took her a long time to build up the nerve to ask him about there "relationship." She was very nervous and couldn't hid that. _

_"What about us" His heart ached when he thought of their first kiss and her running away. _

_"Well we need to sort things out, you can't deny there is something between us" She pushed. _

_"There is nothing" He managed to keep his voice level. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I love Juliet not you" He instantly regretted saying that. He looked at her hoping she didn't but into his lie._

_"What?" He was about to reply with the truth. "You love… love Juliet" She said bitterly. "Well I … sorry for wasting your time." She looked down with tears building in her eyes. She was finally telling the man she loved how she felt about him and he was throwing it all back in her face._

_"Kate..." He was going to take it all back and tell her how he really felt._

_"Don't" She sighed heavily. "I guess I still have Sawyer" This nearly killed Jack. He hated Sawyer so much and the thought of Kate with him tore him up on the inside._

_"Kate please listen to me..." But she interrupted him again._

_"No its ok have a good life with Juliet" She looked up and smiled sadly at him. He saw the tears streaming down her face "Goodbye Jack"_

_"What do you mean goodbye?"_

_"I think it will be best and a lot easier if we don't talk to each other any more" Tear were soon pouring out of Jac'ks eyes and down his face. She brushed them gently with her thumb. He melted under her touch._

_"I love you" She whispered. He desperately wanted to take it all back and admit he loved her too. But before he had a chance she had walked off and was on her way over to Sawyer._

_"I love you too" He whispered to him self. He wanted to turn away and not watch Kate kiss Sawyer but he couldnt pull him self away. After a few minutes Sawyer embraced Kate in a hug. She turned her head to see Jack staring at her. He smiled warmly at her but all she could offer was a quick smile, then she turned her head away. Locking him out her life. For what he guessed was the last time. _

…_. End Flashback_

Jack shook his head at the memory and sighed. _"If only I had forgotten my stupid pride" _He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a loud knock on the door. He could only hope it was Charlie telling him that Juliet had changed her mind and didn't want to marry him. The door clicked open but Jack didn't turn around. He didn't want to face anybody at the moment.

"What ever you got. Leave it in the corner" Jack said as he moved to look out the window.

"How the hell would that work doc, I came to tell you good luck that cant sit in the corner" The thick southern accent was so recognizable he instantly knew who it was. He turned around to see Sawyer stood at the door of the room.

"Hey man what you doing here?" Surprisingly Jack was happy to see Sawyer, he hadn't seen him in a while and in a strange way kind off missed him. Jack smiled at him.

"Freckles didn't wanna come up so she sent me and told me to give ya her love and she said good luck" Jack smile faded.

"Oh so are you two a couple" Jacks bitterly asked.

"Ha I wish, I only saw her today, I ain't seen her since we were rescued she looks amazing, a lot different. Very hot" Jack rolled his eyes typical Sawyer.

"Oh" Jack couldnt help but feel relieved but then he realised something. "Kate's here?"

"Yeah talking to Claire, Shannon and Sun who are all having a girly bitch about Juliet just so you know" Jack laughed.

"Oh well" He really didn't care he couldnt take his mind off the fact Kate was only downstairs. In distance, his heart was thumping wildly in his chest.

"What don't you like Juliet anymore then Doc?" Sawyer was grinning widely.

"No tell you the truth I would rather be stood at the alter waiting for Kate" He said trying to stop the words coming out his mouth before he said too much.

"She feels the same"

"Really?" He was hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah she told me" Sawyer said bitterly.

"Wow a lot to take in innit?" Sawyer only nodded in response.

"Yeah do you want me to send her up?" Jack was unsure if he actually did.

"Yeah" He said eventually.

"'Hold on a minute then oh yeah and good luck man with what ever you decided to do" Sawyer left the room leaving Jack to his thoughts.

_What was he gonna say? Did she still like him anymore? Did she come to say goodbye for good? Was she gonna say she loved him? What if she did would he go with her? Of course he would he loved her. He dreamt of her every night._

He was yet again interrupted from his thoughts but this time by Kate, his Kate, his now blonde Kate. She was wearing a pastel blue dress that came down above her knees and had spaghetti straps. She had silver heels and a chunky dark blue bangle on her wrist. After a few minutes of staring at each other in disbelief she began to speak.

"Hey" Was the most simplest thing she could think of saying. _"Stupid Kate"_

"Hey" He replied still in shock of seeing her.

"Blonde now eh?"

"Yeah, went with the dress, you like?" She said playing with a curl.

"Its nice but I like it how it were before." She smiled at him. "Brunette was you"

"So … Jack Shepherd getting married" She chimed.

"Yeah, again" He droned as if it was a chore.

"Congratulations I'm glad for you I really am" She smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Thanks what about you, you got anyone special" She shook her head.

"No one"

"Why not?"

"Just didn't want any one" She wanted to tell him it was only him she wanted but was too afraid of the outcome. "No one was worthy of me" She said with a smile. He returned it then turned serious.

"So why are you here?" She knitted her eyebrows. "Not that I don't want you here… I was just curious"

"Ermm this is awkward"

"What is?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends again? On the island you were like my best friend and then I lost you because of something stupid I said. So what do you think, can we go back to the beginning and be friends?"

"No" She just nodded and turned to leave. He stopped her before she left. "There is no need to make friends because you were always mine" She smiled.

"Really?"

"Really" She smiled wider and gave him a hug.

"You look amazing" He said pulling her back and looking at her dress. He noticed some dangling earrings in her ears. "You got your ears pierced?"

"Yeah I always wanted to wear earrings so I had them done" She said blushing. There was a bit if an awkward silence between them for a minute.

"Its good to see you again" Jack said, cursing himself for the lame comment. Before he knew what had hit him Kate launched herself at Jack and began to kiss him.

They were stumbling around the room smashing into sides and the walls before eventually falling onto the sofa in the corner of the room. Theirs hands began to roam each others bodies, savouring the feel. Kate moaned when Jack slide his hand up her leg and began to tug on the dress. Kate reached out and unzipped the fly on Jacks trousers. He began to deepen the kiss, as she allowed his tongue access to her mouth. The passion was soon short lived when Kate pulled away.

"Wait we cant" Kate said gasping for breath.

"Why not?" He said knitting his eyebrows lightly. She caressed his cheek and spoke to him softly.

"Your getting married" She informed him.

"Oh yeah" He said lying his head on Kate's chest. She began gently rubbing the back of his head.

"You know on the beach when you told me you loved me"

"Yeah when you said you didn't love me you loved Juliet" She replied seeming rather annoyed.

"Yeah I didn't mean it, I loved you and I still do"

"A bit late to tell me now"

"Is it?" He asked looking up into her emerald eyes.

"Yeah it is"

"We could still make it work"

"I'm sorry Jack, I have to go" Kate pushed Jack off her, before rising to her feet. "Good luck Jack Shepherd" "She kissed him and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Kate" She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Shit shit shit" Jack mumbled to himself. "I've ruined it again"

There was another knock on the door. Jack looked at it and hoped Kate had come back. It was only Charlie though.

"Hey man are you ready?"

"Yeah" He nodded and headed for the door with Charlie.

**Well there we go pretty similar to the original lol. **

**Please review x(",)x **

**NOTE – I do accept criticism and ideas, but I do ****not**** accept flames. **

**JATE IS FATE P**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chappie enjoy. In my story Sawyer is kind and a bit like cupid lol**

 **Chapter 2 ******

They walked quietly down the corridor into the chapel not even whispering a word to each other. Jack walked to the bottom of the aisle and turned round to face his guests. He searched through the crowds, scanning for the woman he loved. He noticed all his friends from the island were there, chatting. Hurley, Claire, Sun, Jin, Locke, Michael, Walt, Sayid, Shannon then he saw Kate. The girls were all pulling Kate's hair lightly and squealing. Kate laughed then turned to face Jack. He waved at her and she waved back with a big smile on her face. She winked at him and turned to talk to Sawyer.

He turned back to the front of the church wanting nothing more than to turn back, grab hold of Kate and leave the church with her. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like if she was the one coming down the aisle and not Juliet. The white dress flowing out behind her. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them off and straightened up.

"Don't cry Jack be a man, she was the one who admits there is nothing there anymore" He said quietly to himself. He looked back to see Kate smiling at him. He smiled back. Her beauty always got to him, he was sure he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Every single day he regretted turning her down and choosing Juliet. He regretted asking her to marry him when he was really imagine it was Kate he was asking. He regretted a lot of things.

He turned his attention back to Kate who was laughing and joking with all the girls. She suddenly stood up and made her way to the end of the aisle seats. He thought she was going to come to the front, he was hoping she would, his pulse was racing a bit think of what would happen if she did, but to his disappointment she turned in the opposite direction and made her way out of the church. Jack was wondering whether she had gone or was just going for some air. He turned around to face the front of the church and wiped away the escaped tear from his cheek. _What if he had lost her again? What would he do?_ He had never felt more alone than he did now.

_**OUTSIDE**_

Sawyer had followed Kate outside the church. She was all smiles inside the church strangely he was expecting that she was out there as well. He got outside to see Kate sobbing next to a huge fountain. The water rose 5 ft above her head and softly fell back in to the pool surrounding it. She sat on the edge of the marble rim, her breathing raspy. Sawyer approached her quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She just slightly turned round. When she saw who it was she turned back and placed her hand on his.

"What am I going to do Sawyer?" Her voice was weak and fragile. He dared say it broke his heart hearing that. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"I don't know Freckles but at least go in there and show him you love him enough to watch that" She sighed deeply. "I know its hard for you and I know you love him. You told me that on the beach remember when you went over to talk to him and came back crying. I knew from then on your heart would always belong to him even though I would have welcomed you with open arms and legs" He said. This made Kate laugh. "There I knew you could still smile. Wasn't hard was it?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No it wasn't, thanks Sawyer." She smiled and gave him a hug. "I know what I have to do now" She smiled. Sawyer pulled away from her slightly raising an eyebrow.

"What's that then?" She gave him an evil grin.

"You'll see" Was all she could offer him. He was more anxious about what she was going to do and the more he didn't know the more he wanted too.

"Your not going to trip her on her way down the aisle" He said having a quick brainstorm. "It would be funny but no"

"I have a better idea than that. Not as good but better" She whispered her plan into his ear and he smiled.

"Come on lets get back in" He laughed and pulled her inside the church. "We don't want to miss your chance"

**INSIDE**

Kate and Sawyer walked back in and sat in there seats talking to Claire and the rest of the gang. A smile was forming on her face as she awaited the moment. Meanwhile at the front of the huge room Jack was sat with his head buried in his hands the pressure was definitely getting to him, it wasn't nerves, he just didn't want to marry Juliet he wanted Kate and no one else. He felt like standing up, walking out to go and find Kate, his Kate. He heard all the crowd at the back laughing loudly so he turned his head to see what was going on.

To his astonishment she was sat there in her seat waving at him. He smiled and waved back. She was about to mouth something to him when they heard the wedding march come on. His heart skipped a beat. Kate swore she saw the smile fall off his perfect face. Both of them sighed in disappointment. Jack stood up and went to stand at the front of the alter where the vicar was. To tell the truth he had never noticed he was there. He turned to see Juliet with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Jack weakly smiled back and turned to the front again. Everyone watched with appreciate eyes as the blushing bride, but eleven pair of eyes watched in disgust. When she made it to the front she stood bang next to him and held his hand. He tried to pull away but gave up eventually. The vicar stood at the front and began to speak.

"We are gather here today, in the eyes of god to join in holy matrimony this man Jack Christian Shepherd and this woman Juliet Katharine Peeters. Juliet will you promise to love and Cherish Jack as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" She said straight away with a smile on her face.

"And you Jack will you promise to love and cherish Juliet as long as you both shall live?"

"I ermmm... I will" He said. Kate wasn't expecting that. He told her he will love her for the rest of their lives. If she hadn't of stopped him they would have slept together upstairs. She wished she hadn't stopped him now. But now he was witnessing him promising himself to her.

"Before we get to the I do's is there anyone here who doesn't think these two should be joined in holy matrimony please don't hold your peace." Kate was shaking now. Sawyer turned to her.

"Kate say something". She shook her head.

"I can't" She admitted. Jack turned around and looked at her expecting her to say something, anything. But she kept quiet. Jack turned to the front of the church and felt like crying.

_"You've really fucked it up now"_ Kate thought to herself.

"Well if there is no objections." The vicar continued. "Do you Juliet Katherine Peeters take Jack Christian Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Juliet didn't need to be asked twice, she had a huge grin on her face, she turned around, smirked at Kate, turned back and spoke clearly and loudly.

"I do" The vicar smiled at her. Then turned to face Jack

"And do you Jack Christian Shepherd take Juliet Katherine Peeters to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Jack turned and looked at Juliet she looked anxious at his hesitance.

So many thoughts were going through Jacks head. But all of them led to Kate. He knew what he wanted and he knew it was now or never. It was all down to these. Did he have the guts to do it or would he chicken out. He took a deep breath.

"I don't" He said

**Well there you go a second chappie. In **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed it means a lot **

**Please leave me a review to read. **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review guys **

light-stick - _hehe glad you liked the orginal and I hope you like the re-write_

LisaEM - _thanks, well I did update and again lol, hope you continue to enjoy this fic. _

HeatherUTSA2003 - _Thanks, I am so glad you like it. _

Hellmouth20 - _Lol, I hate her too. And I would so Object if I was there lol. _

momx2 - _Heh thanks, I hope you like this chapter!_

© Chapter 3 ©

Everyone gasped. Except Kate and Sawyer who smiled widely. Juliet opened her mouth wide in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The happy atmosphere was replaced a deep quiet shock. This was something that only Kate was half expecting. Everyone knew he was crazy for Kate, you would have to be blind not to but they also thought he had a soft spot for Juliet but obviously they were wrong.

The vicar stared hard at Jack. "What… what did you say?" He asked trying to comprehend the situation. Jack swallowed hard and looked at him.

"I said I don't want to marry her." He said proud of himself.

"What do you mean you don't?" Juliet screeched at him. Her eyes were filled with a deep rage.

"I am in love with someone else" He said matter of factly. He felt good with himself for finally stopping all this, making things right and not doing thins three years or something from now. He felt bad for hurting Juliet but he just wanted to get Kate and run away with her then and there.

Juliet face was a picture she looked as if she would have killed Jack then and there. He turned and saw Kate smiling which made him happy. Her face gave him hope that everything would be okay. Juliet turned and saw who he was looking at. Her stare intensified, the rage grew, her blood began to boil. She felt as if she was going to lose control. It was all too much not only was he leaving her, he was leaving her for Kate. She actually loved him, Kate only wanted him because he was a get away. How ever Juliet couldnt be more wrong.

"That slag, that's who your leaving me for a criminal." Kate's eyes widened. She stood up and walked over to Juliet. They could all tell only trouble was going to come from the two woman. But everyone knew who would win this fight, if they did Jack would step in, they knew who he would be there for.

"Slag?" Kate questioned her, her voice dripping with venom. "Your calling me a slag, you're practically throw yourself at Jack. So if you want a slag, look in a mirror." Juliet opened her mouth wide completely shocked. She stood forward and slapped Kate. Straight away a red mark formed on her face. It contrasted with her slightly tanned skin, it was very easy to see. Jack moved to her and softly caressed her sore face.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he light ran his fingers over her cheek. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, but she wont be" She said walking over to Juliet who had walked up to talk with Sawyer but he was having none of it. He was on Kate's side and knew what a conniving bitch Juliet really was.

"Wanna back off" He shouted at her but she only giggled at him. She was too busy with Sawyer she never noticed Kate walking up to her. Kate tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do ya w...?" Was all she could say before Kate's fist knocked her off balance. The whole church laughed and cheered Kate's name. All except Juliet's sister Rachel, who made her way towards Kate.

"Hey why don't you back off home wrecker" She said confidently. The confidence was gone when Shannon, Claire and Sun came behind Kate.

"Take on Kate, take on us" Shannon said simply. Kate smiled and nodded at her friend. Juliet got up on to her feet clutching her face and then watched the interaction before she pulled her sister away from the women.

"Come on Rachel, lets go. She hasn't seen the last of me"

As the two left, Jack walked over to Kate and pulled her into his welcoming embrace. "That's my girl"

"I'll always be your girl" He smiled at her widely and kissed her passionately. They pulled away from the kiss when they guests cheered, their faces flushed with embarrassment.

Jack was finally a happy man, he had got his Kate.

**Well there you go the third chappie. I didn't know whether I should carry on or leave it there. But I decided to carry on.**

**The next chapter was not in the original. I just added it in **

**xoxo**


End file.
